


Напарники

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Гэвин уверен, что нормальные отношения между напарниками выглядят совсем иначе. “Он же андроид”, - напоминает себе Гэвин, глядя в голубые глаза, в которых он настойчиво игнорирует появляющееся время от времени беззащитное выражение, полное тоски и желания. Андроиды никого не могут хотеть. Андроиды могут любить только андроидов, потому что иначе это ксенофилия. И андроиды не могут любить напарников.Особенно если этот напарник Гэвин Рид.





	Напарники

Гэвин уверен, что нормальные отношения между напарниками выглядят совсем иначе, думает он, усердно намыливаясь стоя под горячим душем. В смысле, вот три недели назад он понял, что просто таращится на усыпанную роднками спину Девять и никак не может отвести от неё взгляд. Просто не может не таращится, как идиот на выступающий позвоночник, рассматривает скопище тёмных пятен на левой лопатке, залипает за ямочки над поясницей, когда ненароком застаёт переодевающегося на работу андроида. Чего-то это такое себе, если вспомнить о том, что Девять — андроид. Чего-то это такое, если вспомнить о том, что Гэвин никогда не забывает о том, что его напарник не человек.

Такие мысли он гонит прочь, особенно по вечерам, когда они возвращаются в его тесную для двоих квартиру и, идите нахер, окей? Когда он искал жильё он даже не думал что в его квартире кто-то появится, кроме беспородного, битого жизнью Кота. И уж тем более он не рассчитывал свою жилплощадь с учётом того, то это будет некто крупнее кошака, хотя андроид занимал по-настоящему мало места. Его можно было поставить вместо торшера, например. И Гэвин так бы обязательно сделал, если бы так ужасно не боялся темноты.

С первой ночи Девять лежит рядом с ним в кровати, и он вжимается носом в подозрительно мягкое для пластика плечо. И они никогда об этом не говорят, потому то это вроде как одна из тех вещей, которые точно делают напарники. Что-то вроде совместного распития пива баре или похода на бейсбольные матчи, только это совместный сон на одной кровати. Какая малость, ей богу.

Мелочь, да и только.

Вечерняя совместная пробежка это тоже не то, о чём когда-либо будет распространяться Гэвин. Ну бегают они вместе, ну и что с того? И плевать, то андроиду это не нужно — он ему уже сотни три раз говорил, чтобы тот оставался дома, но этот пластиковый болван бежит з ним как собака на привязи, а собак Гэвин не жалует. Терпит, конечно, но коты ему сильно милее с их свободолюбивым норовом. Угодливые псы для слабаков, которые не могут смириться с тем, что они не самые важные в жизни своих питомцев. И да, назвать Девять угодливым может только слепой со справкой об имбицилии, но это то, как он воспринимает эту настойчивую заботу о себе.

В участке о том, что между ними то-то происходит не знает никто. Кроме Тины, разве то — она всегда с интересом наблюдает за окружающими и слушает их так же внимательно, делая какие-то свои выводы и никогда не распостраняясь о них. Может быть и то, то как Гэвин смотрит на кофе, принесённый Девять, когда он забыл пообедать не укрывается от её взгляда. Вообще не хотелось бы, но если она то-то и видит, то никуда дальше самой Тины это не пойдёт, и эта черта в девушке ему импонирует, потому что в их чисто мужском коллективе о том, что не только слабый пол имеет пристрастие к сплетням, но и сильный стало очевидно практически сразу, когда Гэвин пришёл на службу. Эти идиоты полагали, то он здесь по блату. По какому, нахрен, блату? Его что, теперь выдают в неблагополучных районах Детройта вместе с парой-тройкой ножевых и разбитыми в мясо кулаками?

Он фыркает от воспоминания, и качает головой, отплёвываясь от заливающейся в рот мыльной воды.

Идиоты.

Если бы всё было и правда так, то сегодня ему бы выдали повышение, потому что малолетние дебилы, решившие обобрать бегущего по парковой тропинке небритого мужика быстро напомнили ему о том, как поступали в родном районе с таким дегенератами. Он ведь до последнего не верил, что пять мальчишек шестнадцати-семнадцати лет, мнящие себя неуязвимыми перед всеми, включая закон из-за своего несовершеннолетия могут отнять у бегуна в парке — что? — плеер и телефон, приводя Гэвина в бешенство своей беспросветной тупостью.

Хорошо, что отправленный к придорожному лавочнику Девять оттащил разъяренного человека, когда началась потасовка и он был готов бить их не только руками, но и ногами, выколачивая дурь и вбивая страх перед одинокими бегунами на парковых дорожках в половине двенадцатого.

Правда, Девять тоже прилетело, потому что когда ярость застилает глаза остановиться сразу Гэвин не может. Ладно хоть Девять сильнее и он сам был вымотан достаточно пробежкой и предыдущей дракой и не успел навредить андроиду — так, поваляли друг друга в грязи, и всё.

Вот только из-за этого пиджак у напарника выглядел так, словно ему и стирка не поможет, а намокшая рубашка так облепила тело, что у Гэвина дух перехватило, и внутри что-то сжалось, заставляя потечь тепло по спине и животу, мгновенно отзываясь стрункой возбуждения внутри.

И вот он снова возвращается к тому, что-то, что он испытывает, глядя на андроида — ненормально. Нормальные отношения между напарникам ведь не должны вызывать стояк, верно? Напарник прикроет спину, поддержит в драке, пошутит, если перегнуть с язвительностью, но не вызывает внутренний тремор и разливающийся по телу жар.

«С горячей переборщил», — думает Гэвин, убавляя горячую воду и заставляя тело остыть, а возбуждение почти полностью угаснуть, оставаясь тлеть редкими, вспыхивающими углями в паху. Это просто чистая механика, и ничего больше. Реакция того, у кого не было секса почти полгода с предыдущих неудачных отношений, да?

Конечно. Так оно и есть.

Он перекрывает кран, вдыхая клубы влажного, горячего воздуха и вышагивает из кабинки, отыскивая полотенце, с запозданием вспомнил, что кинул его в стирку, а новое положить забыл.

К его большому удивлению чистое полотенце и комплект одежды лежат на стуле у приоткрытой двери. И Гэвин даже не помнит, когда к нему заходит Девять, пока он был в душе и погружён в свои мысли о правильности происходящего.

Растираться ему лениво, поэтому он просто завязывает его на бёдрах и выходит из душа, держа в руке несколько влажный набор.

— Хэй, Девять, — говорит он, осматриваясь и быстро находит застывшего в напряжённо-прямой позе андроида, глядящего из окна. — Я не слышал, как ты заходил.

— Вода шумела, — отрывисто отвечает андроид, и Гэвин хмурится.

— Что-то случилось? — уточняет он, бросая одежду на край кровати, где Кот мгновенно занимает место, пригреваясь у влажного тепла и сворачивается клубком.

— Нет, — снова модуляция, которую Гэвин прежде не слышал.

Он подходит к замеревшему, во всё ещё не снятом, грязном и мокром пиджаке Девять, и хмыкает, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

— Тебе бы и самому душ не помешал.

Андроид вздрагивает, когда он кладёт ему руку на плечо и в полумраке, разбавляемом только светом из проветривающейся ванной, выглядит потрясённым.

— Что-то случилось? — настойчивей повторяет Гэвин, рассматривая потемневшие щёки и хмурясь. Это он его так ударил, или это реакция на что-то другое?

Взгляд Девять скользит по его телу, останавливаясь на шрамах и наливающихся синяках. Андроид смотрит на них слишком пристально, и Гэвин не выдерживает:

— Заживёт, не переживай.

Растерянный взгляд, который посылает ему андроид наталкивает на мысль, что тот смотрел на что-то другое, но Гэвин её отметает. Они же напарники, верно? Конечно же эта жестянка беспокоится о работоспособности человека и не более того.

— Синяки, — поясняет он и надавливает на один, на рёбрах, полученный скорее в схватке с Девять, чем в драке с малолетками-упырями.

— Да, — соглашается невпопад Девять, и стягивает с себя испачканный пиджак.

Ворот его рубашки, всегда застёгнутой на все пуговицы, сейчас не выглядит как броня. Наверное всё дело в том, что на воротничке теперь не хватает одной пуговицы, и Гэвин усмехается, касаясь края воротничка и зажимая его между средним и указательным пальцами, отводит в сторону.

— Теперь тебе придётся искать такую же пуговицу. Или у тебя комплект? — хмыкает он, и едва касается светлой кожи и мелькнувших в вырезе ключиц, добавляя чуть хрипло. — В Киберлайфе о такой возможности позаботлись?

«Напарники», — напоминает себе Рид, стараясь усмирить разгорающиеся от вида угли внутри, когда чувствует тепло чужой руки около своей.

— Пара запасных, — поясняет ему Девять, распахивая уже расстёгнутую им снизу мокрую рубашку.

Гэвин понимает — тот показывает ему определённо не свой голый торс, но взгляд отвести не может. Он смотрит на скин, изображающий усыпанную родинками кожу, цепляясь взглядом за каждую из них. Взгляд соскальзывает вниз, к выделяющемуся прессу и двум полосам уходящей в пах пластины.

Светлые пальцы на чёрной ткани захватывают его взгляд, и он понимает, что андроид показывает ему на кусочек ткани в шве конструкции, на котором пришиты две такие же пуговицы, как утерянная.

— Предусмотрительно, — кивает он, оценивающе и снова напоминает обезумевшему от горячего вида телу: «напарники».

— Да, — соглашается Девять, когда их взгляды встречаются, и. боже, всё-таки стоило одеваться, потому то у него так стоит, что никакая, нахер, мантра не поможет избавиться от стояка, а сейчас его реакция это то единственное, что не вписывается в установленный порядок «бро-кодекса». Вроде как «у одного бро никогда не может быть стояка на другого бро», но для напарников.

«Он же андроид», — напоминает себе Гэвин, глядя в голубые глаза, в которых он настойчиво игнорирует появляющееся время от времени беззащитное выражение, полное тоски и желания. Андроиды никого не могут хотеть. Андроиды могут любить только андроидов, потому что иначе это ксенофилия. И андроиды не могут любить напарников.

Особенно если этот напарник Гэвин Рид.

Вот только всё это перестаёт иметь значение уже через минуту. Кто из них делает шаг вперёд первым — непонятно. Гэвин уверен, то даже получи он запись этого момента, никто бы так и не определил кто из них потянулся друг к другу первым, когда их губы соприкоснулись, а в его горячую и влажную кожу вжалась другая, синтетическая оболочка.

«Напарники». — тоскливо думает он, понимая, что этот аргумент уже нихера не аргумент, потому то разумные доводы плавятся от горячего поцелуя, в котором он тонет по самую чёртову макушку, выстанывая от уверенной ладони у него на затылке, и вжимаясь стоящим членом в его бедро.

Полотенце валяется где-то в ногах, а на Девять по-прежнему слишком много одежды. Пальцы Гэвина путаются, пока он пытается справиться с его брюками, потому что его стояк оказывается в мягкой ладони, скользящей по всей длине и заставляющей терять концентрацию, а на нижней губе мягко смыкается кромка зубов.

Сдавленный стон — единственный громкий звук, который разрезает комнату, когда Девять опрокидывает его на кровать, навалилась всей своей потрясающей тяжестью сверху. Гэвин не протестует. Он долбанный наркоман, который сейчас имеет возможность улететь к хренам, чтобы завтра сказать с полным правом, что ничего не было, он ничего не помнит. Зубы смыкаются на основании шеи, оставляя болезненно-сладкий след на коже и вырывающий из него ещё один стон.

— Мой, — шепчет Девять, глядя на него во все глаза.

Гэвин чувствует себя беззащитным, но впервые в жизни ему это нравится. Нравится, потому что каждый раз, когда он оказывался беззащитным во тьме, Девять обнимал его мягко, уверенно. Каждый раз когда он оказывался беззащитным перед собственной яростью напарник останавливал его, зорко следя за тем, чтобы он не успел кого-то убить и травмировать себя. Каждый раз, когда он оказывался беззащитным на работе, он знал, что андроид его прикроет.

И то он сделает для него то же самое.

— Мой, — повторяет Девять, оставляя её один след, но уже ниже, на потемневшем соске.

Гэвин кончает ему прямо в ладонь, прогибаясь в спине, притираясь теснее, и глядя прямо в глаза, пока гнетуще его возбуждение не потухает окончательно.

Они молчат, не двигаясь с места, прижатые друг к другу. Дыхание Гэвина постепенно восстанавливается, а вот здравый смысл — нет.

— Такие мы себе напарники, прямо скажем, — буркает он, глядя за тем, как андроид медленно вылизывает собственную руку и чувствуя снова загорающееся желание.

— Потому то мы не напарники. Гэвин, — улыбается ему мягко андроид, скользя кончиком носа по охренительно чувствительной шее. — Больше — нет.

— Ой, да иди ты в задницу, консерва, — фыркает весело Гэвин, хмурясь от приятного прикосновения. — Мы просто феерически херовые напарники, только и всего.

— Потом, — многообещающе шепчет ему Девять, и усмехается так, словно знает что нужно делать, чтобы Гэвин признал их чем-то большим.

«Хера с два пластиковый урод», — думает Гэвин, любуясь застывшей на губах усмешкой и скользя пальцами по будоражившей его воображение спине, — «не в этом месяце — точно».

***********************************************************************************************  
Статус отношения  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/7545558  
***********************************************************************************************

Автор:Riakon (https://ficbook.net/authors/470188)

Фэндом: Detroit: Become Human  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанры: Ангст, Экшн (action), AU  
Размер: Мини, 0 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 0  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
Совместный труд — объединяет, повторяют те, кто работают с напарниками, и Коннор относится к этой информации с изрядной долей скептицизма. Если бы в этом утверждении была хоть толика правды, то с детективом они б давно стали «друзьями» по утверждению системы анализа статуса социального отношения. Сейчас же, если RK800 запрашивает подобную информацию, глядя на вскидывающего бровь Рида, она выдаёт ему «нейтральное» отношение.

Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Совместный труд — объединяет, повторяют те, кто работают с напарниками, и Коннор относится к этой информации с изрядной долей скептицизма. Если бы в этом утверждении была хоть толика правды, то с детективом они б давно стали «друзьями» по утверждению системы анализа статуса социального отношения. Сейчас же, если RK800 запрашивает подобную информацию, глядя на вскидывающего бровь Рида, она выдаёт ему «нейтральное» отношение.

Возможно, в этом частично виноват Коннор. Возможно, ему не стоило добавлять в кофе детектива соль, когда тот отправил его за кофе, мотивируя тем, что раз их объединили как напарников, и он теперь обязан подчиняться приказам, то кофе он ему будет носить каждый день.

Коннор не протестовал, но пункт «сварить детективу риду кофе» не предполагает того, что кофе должен быть сварен хорошо. Или должен быть вкусным. Или что там не может случайным образом оказаться несколько рыбьих чешуек, меняющих вкус напитка до характера его напарника.

И возможно, в их отношениях частично виноват детектив Рид, который при каждом удобном случае напоминает ему о том, как в первую неделю после того как они стали работать вместе ему пришёл пакет обновлений, и Коннор не успел задвинуть его, чтобы обновить прошивку не в процессе погони за подозреваемым. Обновление выключило весь функционал, из-за чего андроид остановился и впал в ступор. Вернувшийся за ним после поимки подозреваемого человек привёз его в участок и крутился вокруг него словно белка, пытающаяся взобраться по смазанной маслом жерди — Тина рассказала, когда детектив приболел.

И может быть, в этом виноваты они оба, потому что когда андроид пришёл навестить болеющего человека, они обменивались взаимными колкостями по поводу несовершенства людей и машин сполчаса, пока забавно чихающего и сморкающегося детектива не сморил сон.

Их взаимные подколки единственное, что даёт Коннору удостовериться в том, что их отношения именно «нейтральные», потому что во всё остальное время он уверен — детектив его ненавидит просто потому, что ненавидит всех андроидов.

«Детская травма», — фыркает Рид, стоит завести об этом разговор, и смотрит так, что система показывает как падают показатели нейтральности, снова скатываясь в агрессию. Коннор благоразумно не поднимает больше этот вопрос, решив оставить всё как есть, пока их взаимодействие работает и не ломается.

— Не вздумай обновляться, жестянка, — ухмыляется привычно Рид, когда они выдвигаются вместе с группой захвата для того, чтобы накрыть наркоторговцев, которые снабжали «красным льдом» детей в школе.

— Не вздумайте расчихаться, детектив, — вежливо улыбается ему в ответ Коннор, и ловит мелькнувшее на лице человека удовлетворение.

Дом, в котором обосновались наркоторговцы стоит чуть отдельно от других таких же, полу развалившихся зданий в Оквуд Хайтс на окраине Детройта. Люди действуют так же слаженно, как если бы были группой андроидов, когда получают сопротивление.

Преступники не просто пытаются сбежать, а отстреливаются с явным намерением убить всех полицейских, всех до единого. Коннор пытается просчитать как будет быстрее всего избавить задерживаемых от оружия, когда человек рядом делает внезапный рывок. Пистолет в его руках даёт осечку после первого удачного выстрела, и Коннор бросает все вычисления, хватая его за шиворот и вытаскивая в укрытие и прикрывая его собой. По боку чиркает пуля, пробивая корпус, но не задевая ничего, кроме псевдо-кожи. Человек бросает на него ошарашенный взгляд, и система фиксирует его как повышение их отношений, хотя Коннору не ясно, как-то, то он удивил детектива может отразиться на их дальнейшем взаимодействии.

Раздаётся взрыв, группа захвата делает несколько удачных выстрелов по конечностям, и, распределившись, врывается в дом, нагоняя всех, кто успел бросить оружие, и убивая тех, кто нет. Они с детективом врываются последними, разыскивая МакРоя — главного подозреваемого в организации наркокартеля. К радости, или к сожалению, но в голове у опознанного Коннором МакРоя в голове аккуратное пулевое отверстие, и судя по калибру пули, выпущено оно было именно из пистолета Гэвина.

— Сукин сын собирался бросить гранату, — шипит касаясь длинной полосы рассечённой кожи детектив. Прошедшая по касательной пуля могла оставить неизгладимый след, пополняя обширную коллекцию шрамов на теле детектива Рида. — Кстати, спасибо что спас меня.

Брошенная между делом благодарность поясняет своей недосказанностью почему он был так изумлён, когда Коннор выдернул его с линии огня.

— Вы мой напарник, детектив. Вам не нужно благодарить — напарники всегда прикрывают друг друга, — поясняет он, получая короткий кивок в ответ. Их отношения повышаются, оставаясь в ранге «нейтральных».

Кровь из раны заливает всю щёку, и Коннор просто не может удержаться. Он коротко касается щеки, проверяя насколько глубоко рассечение, и выдыхает, обнаруживая только повреждение эпидермиса. Испачканные пальцы он отправляет в рот по привычке скорее, чем по действительной необходимости, и ловит ещё один изумлённый взгляд детектива.

Показатели выдают то, как ускоряется пульс человека, а его щеки несколько краснеют, и Коннор полагает, что это от зашкаливающего адреналина, который он распознаёт на анализаторах.

— Вам стоит снизить потребление сладостей, детектив, — замечает Коннор, видя как рот Рида распахивается от неожиданности, и поясняет, — у вас слишком высок уровень сахара в крови.

Детектив делает то, чего не ожидает сам Коннор, повторяя его выражение лица, когда пальцы детектива ощупывают его бок, из которого едва-едва сочится синяя кровь и запускают испачканные пальцы в рот.

— У тебя в крови слишком много железа, — сообщает ему чуть морщась детектив, на его губах остаётся красивый синий след, и Коннор не может отвести от них взгляд несколько секунд, чувствуя, как собственный насос переходит в режим повышенной интенсивности работы, стараясь охладить начавшие нагреваться элементы, — тебе нужно быть меньше Железным Человеком и больше Тони Старком, жестянка.

Он усмехается, и только тогда Коннору удаётся отвести взгляд от испачканных губ и он соображает:

— Детектив, синяя кровь токсична, и употребление её человеком может вызвать пищевое отравление, которое... — договорить он не успевает, потому то человек принимается вытирать рот вместе с языком и сплёвывает, почему-то не переставая безудержно смеяться.

Коннор тоже смеётся, вдруг воображая себе, каким бы был детектив Рид, если бы стал андроидом, хотя проще им бы точно не было.

«Детектив Рид» в системе меняется на простое «Гэвин», а статус отношений меняется на «тёплые», когда детектив закидывает ему руку на плечо и хмыкает:

— Пошли латать тебя, Железный Человек.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
